Finnick's Hunger Games
by cutebabybubbles
Summary: Only 14, Finnick Odair has to leave his entire life behind when his reaped for the 65th Hunger Games. He will have to fight to the death with 23 other tributes to make it back home. Will he stay alive or will he die?
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it is an amazing series though!**

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it! I would VERY MUCH appreciate comments and reviews on my writing. It helps me write more when I know everyone likes it! Enjoy and keep checking for updates! :)**

* * *

"Finnick! Finnick! Wake up, the reaping is today." my mother's sweet voice drifted up the stairs to our quaint house in District 4.

This was it. Each year, the Capitol picks a name from the girls and one from the boys in each district to fight to the death. The older you get the more chances you have to be chosen. I am 14, so this year I only have 3 slips in my name. But I have taken out tesserae to feed my family, so I have 6 names in the reaping.

"Alright! I'm up!" I reply absent-mindedly, but something doesn't feel right. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and try my best to freshen up for the least expected day of my life. I brush my blond hair and spike it in the front, then pull on a somewhat dressy shirt and jeans.

"Ready!" I holler to my waiting parents, but a sickening feeling in my stomach lingers to every word.

Walking through the dirt road that leads to our district's center, the strange feeling worsens, making me feel as if I could curl up in a ball and cry until the reaping was over. Pushing through the pain, I take in the fishing nets, spears, hooks, and lines that are my lifestyle and realize I may never get to use them again. Clear, blue water runs freely beside us, and I envy its grace and beauty. Without hesitation it flows in perfect movements, ignoring all its my head, I pick up the pace, anticipating the end to my solemn misery. Finally we reach the children-filled pavilion that was our District Center, where the reaping is held and important events happened. Slowly, I find my best friend Erick in the dense crowd and wait in silence with him for the worst to happen.

Erick nudges me with an elbow and says, "What's wrong with you? We do this every year, nothing's different!" I look up and reply, "I just have a bad feeling about this, I don't know why." "Don't think about it!" Erick said trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't work. The lights dim suddenly, and Erick says, "You will be fine, you always have luck on your side, and we're 14 so we basically don't have any chance of getting picked. Let's just get this over with."

Anelise Pritchard, our district advisor, steps up to the stage wearing heavy makeup and a strapless sea green dress that sparkled when she moved. The video that is shown every year before the reaping plays behind her straight auburn hair, but I ignore it like I always do. Something about the districts rebelling and that's why we have the Hunger Games, but it isn't fair, none of it is.

Instead, my eyes focus on the huge crystal bowl that holds the names for the boys. When Anelise's full voice booms in to the microphone, I snap out of my daydream and listen intently. "Welcome, welcome, to the 65th Hunger Games! Today, we will be choosing one male tribute and one female tribute to compete in the arena. May the odds be ever in your favor." "First, the girls, then the boys." She said with a huge grin that sent chills down my spine. How could she be so happy when we were about to get killed for some game? Her small manicured hands plucked one piece of paper from the ominous hole of doom and read the contents aloud, "Aquamarine Fields!"

A beautiful blond, blue-eyed, girl made her way to the front with a remarkable confidence, as if she wanted to kill others for someone's enjoyment. Erick stares, completely zoned out by her amazing looks as well as multiple others in our section. "You better stop staring or your eyes will fall out!" I joke. Erick says, "Haha, very funny." His voice dripping with sarcasm, he turns away. Catching the smallest hint of fear in her eyes as she looks towards the others gathered before her, I remember her from school. She was very shy, and no one really knew her, but she was a good fisher from what I'd seen and was tougher than you'd think. She'll be tough to beat.

All the girls at school fawned over me, nearly everywhere I went a group of girls followed, carrying my books and complimenting me. Erick complained that he never got a date, because I was always stealing the girls he liked. My good looks got them every time, and even now, I caught some looking at me worriedly, afraid my name would be read.

Enthusiastically, Anelise pronounced, "Now for the boy's." In my mind, thoughts raced and my heart beat so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. There was basically no chance I could be chosen, I only had 6 slips of paper in my name, I keep telling myself over and over again. But no matter what, the nagging feeling of the possibility I could get picked haunts me. Anelise's hand seemed to swim in the names in slow motion, and she pulled the small seal of fate out of it. I nearly forgot to breathe and my heart skipped a few beats.

Then, the world as I knew it ended.

"Finnick Odair!" She called, as if I wasn't about to fight to the death and most likely not make it back home alive.

Frozen in place, I looked around in disbelief. I hoped there was a mistake, but I knew there wasn't. Erick stood, mouth open, unsure of what had just happened. Almost all of the girls stared in shock, not ready to see their precious "idol" die in the Games.

This wasn't the time to look back and fear what would happen in the future, I needed sponsors. I put on that wide grin that won over so many girls and strode to the wide stage airily. Scared out of my mind, but not about to show it, I shook Aquamarine's hand and glimpsed my parents in the audience.

My mother was crying violently and my father, who almost never got emotional, stood in absolute stillness, holding her. I wanted to go and hug them, but I had to win, and to win I needed to get people to like me. I would look weak if I went to them now, a desire lit in my soul to do this for them. Erick glared at me with sympathy in his eyes and tears began to well up in them. One more person to win for, I thought, making this so much more important.

Anelise's voice interrupted my thoughts, "The District 4 tributes going in the 65th Hunger Games, Aquamarine and Finnick!" No one clapped, as Aquamarine and I were escorted into the train of no return.

Luck wasn't with me today.


	2. Train Ride to Death

**So Chapter Two is up! Sorry about the wait, I have been busy with homework and track, but it is over now, so I will try to have more time to write.**

** I hope you guys like it and please review, it means so much to me. I only got three on the first chapter, so hoping for many more. I love hearing what you guys have to say about what I write, even if it's constructive. Special thanks to reeganl for reviewing!**

* * *

This year the Game makers won't let us see our loved ones before we go into the arena. It seems like they just want to make the Games harder than they already are. I shrug and follow two muscular Peacekeepers into the high-speed train that will take us to the Capitol.

Aquamarine, my district partner, stares straight ahead, as if nothing matters to her anymore. Her previous confidence disappears and I feel the hurt coming from her.

I rub her back to comfort her, and a small spark of hope shines in her eyes. "Thank you," she mouths, not wanting to attract any attention from our babysitters. I nod and my hand falls from its position. Maybe we can be allies.

We stop at the door to a massive, polished-silver train, the same one every tribute from District four takes to the Capitol. I trace the Capitol emblem that is carved into the side of the machine and indicates the fact that we are poor and they are not.

The double doors leading to the interior of the train open, and we step into the luxury Capitol residents live in. I can sense the fear of other tributes in the air, trapped from so many years of the horrific Hunger Games.

Anelise is waiting for us when we walk in, still wearing her reaping outfit. "Follow me, I will show you the rest of the train," she says. "Right in the middle of the train we have the dining room," Anelise announces. A large oak dining table complete with elegant chairs fills the middle of the room, a small crystal chandelier hangs above it, and intricate paintings hang on the walls.

Nodding our heads in approval, Aquamarine and I are led to the back of the train. "This is my favorite, the living room," Anelise smiles. White couches face the windows with an excellent view, a cozy fireplace takes up one wall, with a huge flat screen TV above it, and a small coffee table sits beside it.

Then we get to see our bedrooms, mine is painted blue with patterns of fish and the sea carved in the walls. It feels like home. The image of my crying parents fills my head when I look at the decoration, and makes living in this room almost unbearable.

I know that the Game makers did this to drive us to the point of no hope, must be another twist they add. But I won't fall for it. I simply sigh and throw myself onto the king-sized bed that is now mine. Looking out the small window on the opposite wall, I see my district home slowly fade into nothing.

Anelise calls, "Don't get too comfortable, we have to watch the other reaping's soon!" Great, we get to see who we're going against, I think.

Exhausted, I rest my head on a pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

"Finnick! Finnick! Wake up the reaping's are on!" Was this all a dream? Is that my mother?

Suddenly I jolt awake, and ice cold water seeps into my skin. I scan the room to see four people doubling over with laughter. Definitely not my mother. "What was that for?" I jokingly ask Anelise, Aquamarine, and a pair of unfamiliar faces that stand beside them. "The reaping's are starting in a few minutes, and you wouldn't wake up!" Anelise answers innocently, making everyone laugh even harder.

I glare at her with a scolding look, then turn and ask, "Who are you?" to the unidentified man and woman.

"My name is Mags, and this is Bracken," the woman said. "We will be your mentors."

Mags looks old, around 60, with already graying hair, but there is a comforting aura about her. I make a personal note to train with her, because she has a kind presence, much like my own mother. The only thing I question about her is the way she won her games.

Bracken, on the other hand, was tall and very strong. He had a well-weathered face framed by dark brown hair, which could have gotten him sponsors in his game. It isn't surprising that he won, due to the fact that I am intimidated with him in the room.

"Ok, now we _have_ to go see the reaping's they are coming on any minute now," Anelise repeated for the fortieth time.

Anelise practically throws us out of my room and into the living room at the back of the train. The second we sit down, a live broadcast of the reaping's comes on.

"Told you!" Anelise says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, the announcers of the Hunger Games, fill the screen. "Everyone's getting ready for the 65th Hunger Games here at the Capitol, time to see who the tributes are!" Caesar recites with a grin.

As usual, District 1 and 2's tributes look like good competitors. No one in District 3 catches my eye, and now it's our turn. I know what happened, so I look away from my distant home. Aquamarine does too, and I look at her with a reassuring glance, we are feeling the same thing. I look back at the television when our district is done.

District 5 looks promising, then the girl from 7, the boy from 8, and both tributes from 9. The male tribute from District 11 looks very strong, but the female is unusually slim and well-built as well. Maybe I really won't win this thing. The last district, District 12, isn't much of a threat, so Anelise turns off the TV.

"What do you think?" Anelise asks.

Aquamarine answers for me, "They look really good this year, but we will still try our hardest to win."

I nod my head, and go to eat dinner with Mags, Bracken, Anelise, and Aquamarine.

I slid into a chair at the head of the table and waited for the rest of our guests to come.

Mags is the first I see, she walks in gracefully and sits next to me.

"Remember, if you want to try to win, you need sponsors." She whispers, wanting only me to hear.

"Alright, I will, anything else?"

"Make a few allies, but don't trust anyone, get a trident that's a weapon you'll need." She whispers again but softer.

Mags hands me a golden-chained necklace with a trident on the end. Surprisingly it looked real, the tiny points were sharp, and the hilt glinted in the sunlight.

"Thank you." I manage before Aquamarine, Anelise, and Bracken joined us for dinner.

We eat lobster, shrimp, and fish, all hints of our old district. Anelise makes vague remarks; Aquamarine makes us laugh, and Mags gives wise advice.

Anelise looks at her clock and announces, "We're almost to the Capitol, hope you're ready!"

A feeling of dread hits me like a train and I sit in my chair, clenching the trident necklace.

She was basically asking us, _Ready to die?_


	3. Stylists With No Regrets

**Chapter 3 is here! I got no more reviews on the last chapter, so I wonder if you guys are honestly enjoying it. I did get a follow but that was it. I would really really appreciate it if you gave me criticism or compliments or both. Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot!**

* * *

"We need to get you two dressed for the Capitol, follow me!" Anelise directs.

Aquamarine and I hurry after Anelise, and when we get to the end of the hall we are handed off to our stylists.

"Meet you in a few, be good now!" Anelise calls as she walks down the hall to get ready herself.

The Capitol wants their competitors to look good before they die, so they hire a set of district stylists to ensure that we do. I hope we get decent stylists this year, because sometimes the hired specialists don't have the best taste for fashion.

As I am pulled into my room, I catch Aquamarine give me a hope-this-works-out look and I smile.

"Finnick isn't it? I'm Marina. My team and I will be your stylists this year, we're going to get you sponsors left and right, especially with your looks!" The head stylist exclaimed.

"To my left is Greenia and to my right is Demetri, they will be helping make you look the best you can!" Marina said as fast as a hummingbird's wings flap.

I only nod, taking in their features and matching what she said with their appearances. Marina wears a tight-fitting blue wig and a wide smile. Her clothes resemble that of a stylist, unique, and fashionable. She dons a beautiful, long, flowing blue dress that ripples like the water. If she made it, then maybe Aquamarine and I will have really good stylists this year.

Greenia, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in playful curls, wears heavy makeup. A dark blue dress, fading into light blue as it goes down, hangs on her shoulders, the sleeves hanging to her waist.

Demetri, the only male in the group, has a sea green vest on, paired with metallic silver pants, and looks very professional. I feel good about my stylists this year, and am comfortable with whatever they put me in.

"Here, put this on." Greenia says, handing me a short-sleeved shirt that was made like Marina's dress, to look like rippling waves. The bottoms were a pair of shorts that, in sunlight, glistened like fish scales.

"I will, these are great!" I compliment her and go into the closet to change.

I pull off my old clothes and start to put on the new ones when I hear a soft clink.

Bending down, I pick up the trident necklace Mags gave me and turn it over in my palms, feeling the edges of the hand-crafted gift. Lifting the chain around my neck, I fasten the clamp and show my stylists.

"You look stunning, now for the finishing touches..." Marina trails as Demetri, Greenia, and she come at me with hair and makeup products. They tease my hair into a wild position then cover it with gel, smoothing it into a satisfying style. Demetri outlines my eyes with black eyeliner and eye shadow, then adds a little bit of blush on my cheeks.

"Perfect!" They all agree, and stare at my necklace. "Is that your token or did someone give it to you?" Marina asked.

"Oh Mags gave it to me, so I guess it is a token." I reply. "That's so sweet of her; she's always been that way, even before her games…" Demetri muttered. "Yes, Mags should have never been in the games, but she did come out of them alive at least!" Greenia exclaimed always optimistic.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to my room, I pulled open the door and stared. Aquamarine stood in front of me, in a gorgeous light blue dress which sparkled the same way my shorts do.

"Wow, you look amazing Aqua!" I say, using some of my natural talents with the ladies.

"Thanks, you too, ready to go?" She asks with a small blush.

I look back at Greenia, Demetri, and Marina and they nod, "Have fun, we'll see you there!" they call. I close the door and walk next to Aquamarine. We make each other laugh and try our best to be hopeful.

Then she notices my necklace.

"Oh, did the stylists give you that or is it a token?"

"Mags gave it to me, our mentor." I reply.

"Well it's beautiful." I blush lightly as we meet Anelise near the train's doors.

"You two look amazing, you'll get sponsors easily, now smile and wave as soon as we step off the train!" Anelise instructs.

Slowly, the brakes churn the huge machine to a stop in front of the building the tributes stay in during training. A mob of people awaits and several other trains are already parked in front of ours. As soon as District 1 steps off their train the crowd goes wild, reaching towards our competitors in vain attempts.

Each District gets off their trains and heads to their living spaces, there is District 2, the usual brawn of the group then District 3 the brains.

Our turn.

I lead Aquamarine to the door of our train and we face the crowd waiting for us. This time we must be the beauty, because as soon as we show our faces the audience roars. We make our way to the gleaming silver building and push open the glass doors to the lobby.

Anelise pulls us into the spacious elevator before we even get a chance to take in the luxury of the ground floor. She pushes the button with a four on it in the elevator's controls. This is the way the Capitol divided us into floors, by our District numbers, with District 1 and 2 having the best out of the building. Our floor isn't too shabby either, due to the fact that most of our tributes are Careers.

"Your living space for the duration of training will be here!" Anelise says almost too excitedly.

"Wow so beautiful!" Aquamarine exclaims, probably trying to suck up to her sponsors.

"Yes, it really is admirable!" I say, catching on to her act.

Aquamarine winks at me and says, "We are going to our rooms Anelise."

Our stylists Marina, Greenia, and Demetri nod and tell Anelise the same thing.

I follow Aquamarine to her room and walk inside. She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit and give her an inquiring glance. "Finnick, do you want to be allies? We don't have much of a chance by ourselves and I trust you." I nod immediately. I feel the same way about her, and I was going to ask her the same thing before training started.

Aquamarine squeals and hugs me tightly, "Thanks Finn, we can do this together, at least one of us can go home right?"

"Yeah I guess that's right, Aqua." I mutter, warmly hugging her back. I hadn't thought I would have to kill her, she is like my sister, hopefully we won't come to that.

"Well, training's tomorrow, guess we'll have to do our best to impress the Careers." She says.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better, if not, they might just kill us anyway!" I say, then we look at each other and laugh.

The sound of heels clicks in the hallway indicating the stylists' arrival. "I better go, it's illegal for me to be in here." I tell her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Finn!" Aquamarine calls.

"You too, can't wait to show them what we got!" I reply and bound out of the room with another reason to win, for Aquamarine.


	4. Training To Kill

**So I have been gone for a while now, but I decided to return and finish my first fanfic. I might even write more! I'm sorry for not updating more often. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for reading it, you don't know how much it means! Reviews are very welcome!**

* * *

I'm standing on a circular silver platform, surrounded by twenty-three others on pedestals just like mine.

My first instinct is to look for my district partner Aquamarine and I see her six tributes to my right. I nod to her and she nods back, giving me a reassuring look.

I look around and notice that there are forests in front and to the left of my vision. Behind me, there is a large mountain range and to the right is a open grassland with a small lake running through it.

The countdown starts and I take a glance at Aquamarine one last time. She looks so strong, so full of life, so beautiful… I don't want to kill her. I won't kill her, if we are the last ones she will be the one that wins not me.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1." The announcer calls.

Everyone takes off, I run straight for the closest backpack I see. The Careers are already in the Cornucopia, killing tributes almost immediately.

I throw the backpack on my shoulders and look for Aqua.

I can't find her.

I start to panic, fearing the worst. Could she have gone off and died?

Suddenly, I see her. She's on the ground, another Career cornering her, ready to strike. I run as fast as I can and throw myself in front of her.

A sword plunges into my side and my vision goes black.

I jolt out of bed, sweating intensely. Only a dream, that was only a dream, I thought. It all seemed too real, too right.

No, it wasn't. There was no way Finnick Odair would let that happen. Or would he?

It didn't matter now. Today was the first day of training and he wanted to show the Careers he meant business. There was something else on my mind though, and that person was Aquamarine.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on the training uniform left to me by my team of stylists hurriedly. Aquamarine is right out that door, and I need to spend every minute of my short life with her as I can.

I don't have time to waste.

Once I've brushed my teeth and fixed my hair in its usual style, I push open my door and knock on Aqua's.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just give me a minute Finn, I'm doing my hair, we need all the sponsors we can get!" She replies.

"We already have an advantage with a drop-dead gorgeous girl like you on our side." I say smoothly.

"Finnick you're making me blush! You know you don't look half bad yourself."

Smiling, I answer, "Not only do we have looks on our side, we have personality too, everyone's going to love District 4 this year. I just know it!"

"I sure hope so Finn, this is the Hunger Games we're talking about, kids killing other kids for the Capitol's entertainment. Oh and we can't forget, even if we win, they usually sell us off and use us for profit anyway. There's no way off this train ride." Aquamarine states with anger.

Aqua is right, but winning is better than dying at the hands of the Capitol without ever getting the chance to live your life isn't it?

Suddenly the door swings open and Aquamarine appears dressed in an identical uniform to mine, with our district number sewn into the sleeves.

"Pretty as always. Let's meet up with Anelise and the others, I want to get off this train."

"Sounds like a plan!"

I lead the way to the dining room, which is in the middle of our apartment. Waiting there in an outrageously elaborate ballgown, topped with a matching crown, stands our escort Anelise.

With her are our stylists, Marina, Greenia, and Demetri. Greenia and Marina wore turquoise and sea foam green dresses, and in Demetri's case, a simple dark blue tuxedo.

"Wow you four look… great! You know we're only going into the training building." Aquamarine said.

"Oh thanks sweetie! We know where we're going and we want you to look the best out of those tributes, in these outfits we'll take the competition away!" Anelise answered.

Aqua nodded in understanding. " Are we ready to go now?" I ask.

"Sure, lead the way Finnick, we all know the girls love you!" Marina pointed out.

Our group steps into the elevator and we make our way to the training floor. I shake away my nerves and step off first.

The few tributes that are already here stare at us. Some of the girls look longingly at me, while others stab jealous glares into Aqua.

The boys take a liking to Aquamarine and it makes me a little angry, but I know that it's only for the sponsors.

"Go knock yourself out!" Anelise and the others call.

Mags greets us warmly and adds, "I advise you to go over things you don't know, but throw in some weapons training as well, you want to make a good impression."

I nod and lead Aqua to the edible plants station first. Once we can separate all of them into poisonous and non-poisonous groups, the rest of the tributes show up.

We head to the camouflage station and are taught basic painting skills. Then we do a lesson on how to start a fire, which will come in handy later.

Aquamarine and I head to the knot-tying and hook-making stations for a bit to relax. We already know how to tie all the knots and make all the hooks better than the trainer, but we do it to review.

"We should do some physical training now, don't you think?" Aqua asked.

"Sure, what about knife-throwing? Isn't that your thing?"

Aquamarine nods and hurries to her favorite station. I follow and when we get there, we see the entire pack of careers perfecting their own knife skills.

Aqua waits her turn and when the dummies start to move she closes her eyes, trying to impress her adversaries.

Her first throw lodges itself right in the middle. Bullseye. She throws one behind her back, catching another one in the head. On Aqua's last throw she turns around and hurls it expertly into the neck of the last dummy. All kill shots.

I feel a sense of pride and excitement, I never knew she'd be this good. The other Careers look impressed.

"That was amazing Aqua! You'll have to show me how to do it!" I say.

"Sure!" She says.

After thirty minutes of teaching from Aqua, we start to head to the trident-throwing station. My kind of territory.

The Careers introduce themselves to us, from District 1, Drew and Maple. From District 2, Flare and Iris.

We traveled together after we met at the knife-throwing station. These Careers were not the same bloodthirsty savages as previous games. They had reasons to win.

I pulled Aqua to the side before we got to the trident station and said, "Do you want to ally with them, they're not like other Careers."

"Yeah I agree, I trust them." Aquamarine responded.

When we get back to the group I ask Drew, the apparent leader of the group, "Do you want to ally with Aqua and I? We would love to have you on the team."

His handsome face lit up as he answered, "I thought you'd never ask brother! Now show us what you can do with these tridents."

I picked up a three-pronged weapon from the rack, feeling right at home. Lifting the deadly tool up, I aim for the center of the farthest dummy. I throw.

It flew straight into the mannequin with so much force, the whole thing toppled over.

Flare, Iris, Drew, Maple, and Aqua stared at me with open mouths, then began to cheer wildly.

I bowed and took another two. Closing my eyes this time, I throw each one into the head and chest of new training dummies.

"Can you teach us how to throw like you? If we knew how to do that, we would be unstoppable!" Maple said.

After about twenty minutes of instruction at the trident station we head to the others strong points to learn as much as we can.

Flare shocked us with his flawless sword skills.

Maple showcased her impeccable accuracy in archery.

Drew cut heads off every mannequin with his star weapon the meat cleaver.

Finally, Iris threw axes into the chests of every opponent she faced.

Our team was very strong, and as we went through each station, the other tributes started to fear us more and more. Some even gave up, thinking they had no chance against us.

Time ran out, but we felt as if we knew everything there was to know in training.

We had to be one of the best teams the Hunger Games had ever seen.

"See ya Finn! See ya Aqua! You guys are the best, can't wait to see how our scores turn out tomorrow. I bet we'll blow everyone else out of the water." Flare, Drew, May, and Iris said.

We said our goodbyes and the crew from District 4 led us back to our rooms to sleep and get ready for training scores the next day. On the way, Mags and Bracken congratulated us on allying with the Careers and told us they were impressed with our skills.

They thought we had a chance.

That night, when I got in bed, I had confidence in myself for the first time in days. Our training scores will look amazing, we already have an alliance with the Careers, and we probably have sponsors lined up to help us in the Games.

Maybe, just maybe, we could actually win.


	5. Deadly Statements

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of Finnick's Hunger Games! This chapter will be training scores the games are coming so stay tuned for more! I will try to update at a regular pace because I know all my followers want more! Please review and favorite it lets me know that you like what I am doing with the story and it means so much. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The alarm goes off in my room, loud and continuous. But that didn't matter to me, today is the day Iget to show the game makers and the rest of the world that the Capitol can't control me. I hope Aqua feels the same way.

I try to get Aquamarine's sweet smile and big blue eyes out of my head but I can't, even though I know only one of us can win.

Shaking my head, I pull back the covers on my comfy bed in the heart-warming room I had all to myself. Man I really did miss my old home in District 4, when nothing else mattered but my family's safety.

Those days are gone. I just start to wake up when I see my training outfit laid out on the dresser at the foot of my bed.

Grabbing the two-piece red and black matching shirt and trousers I hurry to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. In the mirror I see my reflection, a conflicted, love struck, teenage boy stuck in the worst nightmare you could think of. Great. Just great.

I pull on my training outfit and flash one of my winning smiles at the glass. It might be the last time I ever see myself with a genuine smile again. My smile fades almost instantly, that is until I think of Aquamarine again.

My stylists left a small mirror on my drawer with a note that read, "Good luck with training, oh and make sure you smile at the camera!

The Capitol sure is weird aren't they? Well, I'll show them that I'm not here to play games. I won't be controlled by President Snow or his stupid followers.

They murdered innocent people in the war, they tore apart families, and most importantly they remind us every year that we lost that way by sending children into a horrible fight for survival where only one wins.

Rage builds inside my mind until I start to see red. I hurl the mirror at the wall and the glass breaks into small pieces. A fragment of what was once whole.

I guess we're alike in that way; broken with no repair.

Aqua runs into my room screaming and asks, "What are you doing Finnick? Are you ok?"

Then she sees the broken mirror and I instantly regret breaking it when her eyes fill themselves with horror. "Did… did you break that Finnick? What's wrong with you?"

"Aqua, I'm sorry I was just thinking about the Capitol and…" I say in an attempt to comfort her. I step closer to her and she backs away.

"The Capitol is our enemy sure, but you act like you want to kill them… killing isn't going to fix things, Finnick. Now I'm going to training, not because I want to, but to show the Capitol up like I'm sure you want to do too."

I stare at her with a loss of words, she's already in her uniform and a strand of her long blonde hair is braided down the side. For a moment she stares back, then she turns on her heels and jogs out of the room, seeming to have calmed down somewhat.

I rush after her, but Anelise stops me and says cheerfully, "Ready for training? I know you'll do just great! Now follow me we have to go right away…"

We walk to the elevator and ride to the training room. As soon as we step off, Aqua and I are ushered to a waiting room in the back of the main gym.

Anelise waves and cheers wildly, making us seem like the most popular people in the world, and I guess we kinda were.

When we walk into the small waiting room, Flare pops up and pulls me into a hug, "Hey man, lookin' good!"

Smiling I say, "Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself!"

Maple ran to Aqua and pulled her into a tight embrace saying, "Hey sister, I missed you! We're going to rock this crowd til' they can't take it anymore!"

Aqua hugged her back and said, "We'll knock their socks off for sure."

Iris and Drew greeted us warmly and we sat in our designated seats, waiting for the testing to start, and passing the time by chatting with the tributes from the other districts.

About ten minutes later, the last tributes arrive, District 12, and the door closes behind them.

A voice calls, "Drew Cavanaugh please report for testing." Drew stands and waves to his companions saying, "See you later, do your best."

I nod in respect and wave back. Maple says, "You know it Drew, go get em'!"

Drew's turn ends, but he is taken to the back exit so he can't tell us what to look for in the room. Maple goes, then Flare, Iris, and the District 3 tributes.

My heart races when the voice calls my name. It's my time to shine.

I quickly hug Aquamarine before heading into testing then the doors close behind me. I'm all alone with the game makers now.

"My name is Finnick Odair, District 4 Male, pleased to have you." I say with a big grin.

They seem to like that, but then go back to eating and talking amongst themselves. I'll change that real quickly.

My mentor's advice resonates in my head, "Make an impression."

Then I know what I'm going to do.

The testing room has a rack of clothes for District 8, since their strength is in textiles but I don't know what they would do with it. I grab a pure white suit and wig.

I pull out a dummy and dress it in the costume then paint Snow's face onto it. Lastly I grab blood red berries and smash them all over my creation.

I grab a length of rope and a white sign, using the berries I hang the message over the dummy's neck reading, _President Snow, murderer of our children for sixty years, ruining lives is his pleasure._

The game maker's eyes widen in shock and a little fear, but I'm not done yet.

I violently position the dummy on the wall and grab three tridents.

"The first is for the war, long, bloody, and worthless." I yell, throwing the trident into the dummy's neck.

"The second is for the Hunger Games, the families that lose such precious things just for the show, the sacrifices, the killing." I raise my voice more and more. The trident lodges itself into the dummy's head.

"The last is for the lives you've ruined and now I'm going to destroy yours and make you wish you hadn't messed with Finnick Odair!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I aim the last trident carefully, then hurl it with all my strength into the dummy's heart.

Upon impact, the mannequin's head flew off and rolled towards the game makers, it's empty eyes staring up at them. Some screamed and some gasped, but all were utterly amazed.

For you Mags, I made an impression all right, I thought. I clutched my trident necklace tightly in her memory.

I didn't even say goodbye, I simply smiled and left.

Flare, Drew, Maple, and Iris had waited for me, and when I told them what I did they stared at me in complete surprise. By the time they'd finished asking questions, Aqua came into the room.

She hugged me and said, "Finnick I think I did really good, I made an impression at least."

"Same here," I replied and recounted my story to her. She was clearly flabbergasted but I could tell by the look in her eyes she had done something similar.

"What is it?" I asked. Aqua smirked and said, "Oh nothing much, I just threw knives and that was it…"

"That's not what happened is it?" I asked smiling playfully. She punched my arm lightly and said, "No, of course not, I got all the throwing knives I could and dipped them in night lock berry juice then threw them to spell out, "You're next Snow." It was so funny, some of the game makers fainted!" Aquamarine stated happily.

We high-fived each other and I knew I'd picked the right friend.

She knew who the real enemy was and so did I.

Snow if it's the last thing I do, I will find you and I will _ruin _you.


	6. Love Hurts

**So good news everyone! Next chapter is going to start off the Hunger Games for those of you who were waiting for it! I also got a lot more views and a few reviews. Special thanks to FearlessMoon for always supporting me it means a lot. Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Testing is finally over. I could have stayed and rebelled against the Capitol all day but I'm glad I don't have to worry about it anymore.

Flare, Drew, Maple, Iris, and Aquamarine walk beside me, chatting to each other and laughing. I feel like I finally have found someone to trust other than my family.

"Yeah, I think we all have something to be proud of but Finnick and Aqua's performances were remarkable." I perk up when I hear Drew say my name.

"It was the least I could do for the Capitol," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Iris laughs and says, "Quite a fighter aren't you? Let's see if we can watch the training score results together! It would be fun to see how much better we are than the other tributes."

Flare grins and answers with a sly smile, "Sounds good. Our stylists can meet on our floor when we have to get dressed for interviews."

Maple squealed with excitement and said, "This is going to be so fun! Just wait til' you see what I'm wearing tonight! Oh and we can't forget our training scores!"

Everyone laughed and our group of six stepped into the elevator. I push the button with a two on it as Drew flirts with Maple, pushing her around and teasing her about things only District 1 people would know.

I grin and watch them for a while, but my smile fades when I realize that they can never love or get married or even play around like they are now.

The Hunger Games only allows one person to win, tearing that chance from them.

It just makes me hate the Capitol and President Snow even more.

All these people to win for, I think, it's harder to make friends in the Hunger Games than enemies.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Aqua and her big blue eyes staring into mine. "You ok Finn? Or are you just thinking about something?" She rubs my back comfortingly and I reply, "I'm feeling better now that you're here."

Then the elevator stops moving and opens to reveal the District 2 apartment floor, which is somewhat like ours in layout but instead of blue and green colors this floor incorporates red and black.

"Nice place Flare! Iris, Aqua, and I will go get drinks and snacks. Get the TV ready will you?" Maple commands.

"Sure come on boys, we have pool tables if you'd like to play." Flare said.

Drew and I both nod and as Flare is setting up a game of pool, I turn the huge flat screen TV to the only channel that ever runs in this never-ending torture.

Back home we never had these luxuries, the Capitol has it good they don't know what it's like to have to work to get food on the table and a roof over your head.

Shaking my head I join Flare and Drew at pool. "So Drew… you like Maple huh? She seems really sweet. She's tough too, that's a keeper." Flare says with a smirk.

Drew sighs and says, "Well it doesn't matter now, we're doomed to death anyway."

A look of realization sets in Flare's eyes and he quickly tries to apologize. "I am so sorry Drew, I didn't mean it that way…"

As I walk to the pool table, Drew and Flare light up, not wanting me to feel bad too. We talk and start a game, with Flare winning.

Maple, Iris, and Aqua come back with refreshments and we all sit on the couch with Maple next to Drew, Iris next to Flare, and me next to Aqua.

"Hey Finn look the training scores are coming on!" Aquamarine points at the screen just as Caesar's face fills the screen.

"Hello fellow Hunger Games fans, are you ready for training scores?" He says with a sick smile.

"Well first we have Drew from District 1 with a… drumroll please…. 10. The Careers are starting out strong, like they always do of course!"

"That's great Drew!" Maple exclaims and hugs him tightly. "Way to represent!" Flare congratulated and the rest of us high-fived.

"Maple, District 1 with a score of 9."

"Wow Maple, girl power!" Iris said and Aqua adds, "Oh yeah!" We all laugh then go silent for the next scores.

"Now we have Flare from District 2 with a 10, and his partner Iris with an 8!"

Once we are done congratulating our companions, the District 3 scores are up. Nothing much to remember, low scores as always.

It's our turn now. I'm afraid they'll give me and Aqua low scores for rebelling, and we need higher results for sponsors.

That's when Aqua grabbed my hand. I look at her and give her a real, genuine smile, which she returns.

Then we turn our attention to the screen.

"Finnick Odair… my, my, this is a surprise! Finnick Odair from District 4 with a perfect 12 and his partner with an 11! The games this year will be interesting."

I'm overwhelmed with surprise. I got a 12? I really got a 12? Aqua got an 11, that's something to be proud of, but a 12 has only happened five times before. I guess I just made it six.

I snap back to reality when Drew and Flare pick me up onto their shoulders yelling, "All hail the great and powerful, Finnick Odair," with Maple and Iris bowing on their knees.

We laugh and when they set me down Aqua embraces me warmly. "We did it Finn, maybe one of us can win now."

Aqua and I say our goodbyes and meet our stylists, Marina, Greenia, and Dimitri to get dressed for our interviews.

They dress me in a perfectly fitted dark blue tuxedo that shows off my athletic body and toned muscles. The material shimmers with a light blue glow, illuminating me as if in a spotlight.

"Wow you really outdid yourself!" I tell Dimitri, my only boy stylist.

"It's what I do," he says matter-of-factly with a small smile.

I start to head for the door but Dimitri puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around to face him. "You'll need these to give to Aqua, we all know you like her a lot. So go tell her how you feel before it's too late."

I nod kindly to him and walk out the door. That's when I see her. The angel in my life, the most beautiful thing I'd seen in the entire world, Aquamarine.

She's dressed in the same material as mine with a similar glow. Her blonde hair is curled and hangs at her shoulders, and her makeup is perfect.

"Will you stop staring Finnick!" Aquamarine says playfully.

I laugh and give her the bouquet of roses Dimitri had given me with a smile, "Well you look like an angel fallen from the stars. How could I not?"

Aqua laughs and says, "Always the charmer aren't you Finn?"

Then she hugs me and I hold out my arm, "Care to join me?" I say with a smirk.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she says.

We walk elbow in elbow to the elevator and ride to the interview floor.

Flare winks at me and I see Maple and Drew hugging in the corner. I guess they finally got to tell each other how they felt.

I don't have time to think about it, because Drew's name is called for the first interview. Giving Drew a thumbs up, I lead Aqua to our places in line.

Drew takes the smooth, carefree, but strong and someone to fear angle, and he does it well. Maple goes with the loving, sweet, and cute girl the Capitol loved, showing her strengths masterfully.

Flare uses his looks to his advantage making the girls go crazy, and uses his weapons knowledge to make him sound like someone to be feared. Iris goes with the tough tomboy act and the entire crowd loves it.

I don't even watch District 3, but turn to Aqua and whisper in her ear, "Make them love you, because I know you can." She looks back at me in complete shock and I smile confidently.

"Finnick Odair report for interviewing," a speaker announces.

I hug Aqua and she waves as I leave. Then I put on my best smile and stride into the flashing lights with a wave.

Everyone cheers loudly, I blow kisses to some girls in the crowd and make eye contact, which they seem to love.

Settling myself into the chair next to Caesar he points out, "Give it up for Finnick Odair! We all know you love him!"

I laugh and some girls faint. "It's my nature Caesar," I respond, winking.

Caesar laughs merrily and says, "He is very likable isn't he? So Finnick are you ready for the Hunger Games?"

"How could I not be? This year is going to be so exciting I am so ready!" I respond expertly.

Caesar says, "I heard that you teamed with the Careers is that true?"

Smiling brightly I answer, "Well I guess we'll have to see won't we?"

Caesar laughs, "Yes we will! Oh time's almost up! We have a question for you. Is there a girl you are with at the moment?"

I look at Caesar straight in the eyes and say, "I'm waiting for someone to run away with my heart, like anyone of those beautiful girls out there."

Caesar smiles and says, "Well that got their attention. That's Finnick Odair from District 4 everyone!"

As soon as I leave I know I did a good job.

Aqua stuns the crowd with her infectious laugh and smile. Her adorable movements and strong-willed nature made us so much better. I'm not me without her.

When Aqua gets out of interviewing we immediately go to our apartment floor.

"You did amazing! We are sure to get sponsors." Aqua says soothingly.

"Compared to you I did ok."

Aqua laughs and says, "Get some sleep the nightmare ends tomorrow."

I can't sleep because I'm thinking of Aqua and the Hunger Games.

The next morning I get up and pull on the outfit that we are supposed to wear for the arena, a blue and black shirt and matching shorts.

I eagerly run out of my room and knock on Aqua's door like I do every day.

"Ready yet sweetheart?" I ask softly.

The door opens and Aqua says, "I wasn't ready until you came to see me."

We lean closer and she closes her eyes, but Anelise calls, "Come, come, it's time for the Hunger Games to start! I'll miss you both very much. Do your very best!"

I grab Aquamarine's hand and lead us to the elevator but Mags calls my name. "Finnick, remember what I told you. Make an impression, and stay alive. You know you can do it my boy."

Hugging her I whisper, "I know Mags, thanks for getting me this far, I'll miss you."

Mags nods and gestures for us to go.

We step into the small space, ride to the lowest floor in the building, and when we step off there are two doors that separate the female and male tributes.

Dimitri is waiting for me and Greenia is waiting for Aqua.

This is it. I might never get to see the love of my life again. I had to make this count.

Aqua begins to walk towards Greenia but I call her name, "Wait Aqua. There's something I need to tell you."

She turns around and steps closer to me with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it Finn?"

"Aquamarine I love you with all my heart and I know that one or both of us will die in the Hunger Games but at least I'll die knowing that you had my heart."

Her eyes open in shock then her mouth turns upward, "Finnick I love you too." She says with certainty and before I know what's happening she kisses me gently on the lips.

Then she follows Greenia into her designated door.

I feel like the luckiest person on earth and I am so shocked I can't even move.

Dimitri grabs my arm gently and pulls me into the male tribute's door.

"Finnick I am so proud of you, but now isn't the time to celebrate. I wish you the very best in the Games and I will miss you but I have a feeling you can win it. Show the Capitol what you can do," he says.

I nod and step into the round capsule that brings us to imminent death.

The countdown starts ticking away the seconds until I would certainly reach my end.

"The capsules will rise in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Then the pod shot up and I was in the official 65th Hunger Games arena.

Time to kill or be killed.


End file.
